gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS Girl
MS girl]] MS Girl (MS少女) is a form of moe anthropomorphism art, depicting young girls wearing body armor (or small vehicle in case of large mechanic) resembling Mobile Weapons - usually a mobile suit. The name was first used by Mika Akitaka who publish his MS Girls art in Gundam Ace monthly magazine since 1982, with the first official compilation artbook was released in July 1994. The MS Girl trend later spread to other mecha anime series and even real life combat vehicles, becoming known as Mecha Musume. MS Girls themselves continue to grow, as Gundam Ace continue to publish their art which usually appears as parody of model kits series like Gundam Fix Galution to Gundam Fix Figuration or Zeonomusume~ to Zeonography. Picture Gallery Universal Century One Year War Era Fa-78-2-ms-girl.gif|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam MS Girl RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam MS Girl Moe-78-4.jpg|RX-78-4 Gundam MS Girl RX-78-5 - Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-5 Gundam MS Girl RX-78-7 - 7th Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-7 7th Gundam - MS Girl Stardust Memory Gerbera-tetra-kai-girl.jpg|Gerbera Tetra Kai MS Girl RGM-79N - GM Custom - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom MS Girl dra-c girl.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C MS Girl File:Gerbera-girl.jpg|Gerbera MS Girl Zeta Gundam Gundam_Girl_MkII_Titans_by_clest.png|Mk II Titans Colors MS Girl ZGirl.jpg|Zeta Gundam MS Girl by KY 1981900093_c2ef0375f5_o.jpg|Fan-made MS Girl of the Zeta Gundam Zeta gundam MS girl.jpeg|Zeta Gundam MS Girl Gff-psyco-girl.jpg|Psyco Gundam MS Girl (GFF Version) Theo-tan.png|The O MS Girl RMS-154 Barzam MS Girl.jpg|RMS-154 Barzam MS Girl FA-178 - Full Armor Gudanm Mark-II - MS Girl.jpg|FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mark II MS Girl AMX-003 - Gaza-C - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-003 Gaza-C MS Girl AMX-007 - Gaza-E - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-007 Gaza-E MS Girl 44446 1.jpg|ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 MS Girl Z-MSV z2-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by 紫夏@金曜　東ウ－57a Gundam Sentinel Ex-SGirl.jpg|Ex-S Gundam MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji FA-010A FAZZ - MS Girl.jpg|FA-010A FAZZ MS Girl MSA-007 Nero MS Girl.jpg|MSA-007 Nero MS Girl MSA-007E EWAC Nero MS Girl.jpg|MSA-007E EWAC Nero MS Girl MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type - MS Girl.jpg|MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type MS Girl MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird - MS Girl.jpg|MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird MS Girl RMS-154 Barzam Refined Type MS Girl.jpg|RMS-154 Refined Barzam MS Girl ZZ Gundam RGM-86R - GM III - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-86R GM III MS Girl Char's Counterattack Nu-girl.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl Nugundam-girl-01.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl by Mika Akitaka. Hi-Nu.jpg|Hi-ν MS Girl Unicorn Gundam RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Mode - MS Girl.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Unicorn-girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Full-armor-uc-msgirl.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam MS Girl MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl ReZEL - MS Girl.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL MS Girl RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam F90 F-90-ffg-girl.jpg|F90 Gundam Formula 90 MS Girl f90II.jpg|F90 II MS girl F91 Gundam F91-girl-02.jpg|F91 MS Girl by Mika Akitaka Crossbone Gundam XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 MS Girl.jpg|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 MS Girl X-2-tan.jpg|Crossbone Gundam X-2 MS Girl Skullheartgirl.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Skull Heart MS Girl by yo Plamo-Kyoshiro‎‎ PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl.jpg|PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl Future Century G-gundam-ms-girl.jpg|God Gundam MS Girl. After Colony Wing-custom-girl.jpg|Wing Zero Custom MS girl. DEATHSCYTHE-HELL-2.jpg|Deathscythe Hell Custom Gundam Girl Wing verka girl.jpg|MS Girl fan art of Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. by Komatsu Eiji Cosmic Era Gundam SEED Aile strike girl.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam MS Girl Freedom Gundam girl.jpg|Freedom gundam girl Gundam SEED Destiny Destiny girl.jpg|Destiny MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by komatsu Eiji StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg|Strike Freedom MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji ms gfirls.jpeg|Strike Freedom Gundam MS Girls Gundam SEED Stargazer Noir-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by Musumi Renga Anno Domini Season 1 Gundam Exia MS Girl.jpg|Gundam Exia MS Girl Exia-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by Komatsu Eiji DynamesGirl.jpg|Gundam Dynames MS Girl by yuki!@コミケ落選 Virtue.jpg|Virtue MS Girl Season 2 0musume.png|GFF 0 Gundam Type A.C.D MS Girl by Mika Akitaka 7swordGirl.jpg|OO Seven Sword Ms Girl 00musume.jpg|00 Raiser MS girl by Eiji Komatsu External link * MS Girl article at Japanese Wikipedia. Category:Collecting